


Into the Abyss

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, T for swearing and injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend…pushing me to do the right thing. You should’ve pushed a little harder.”
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was sudden when he heard his name spoken through the intercom system of Joey Drew Studios. One moment he was busy making some sketches of the new cartoon (with a faint wisp of hope that he could get at least a mention on it like everyone else), the next he’s walking over to his office.

Now he was used to visiting him, whether being his good old friend or his criminally overlooked illustrator. Regardless, he made it very easy for him to figure out what exactly he was called for, just by knocking on the door and waiting for a response. If he was swamped with work, there would be some sounds of shuffling and moving and instances of mild cursing before eventually calling to come in. If he wasn’t, he would ask ‘Yes? Who is it?’ and Henry would reply back and then he would allow him to come in. 

But this? This was complete and utter _silence._ In all his time working here, he had _never_ seen nor heard the office being this quiet before. None of them had.

He supposed that made him the first.

“Joey? You in there?”

Another moment of silence. Definitely not a good sign.

The brunet gazed warily at the door, not knowing what could be there on the other side. Then again, what would a little danger do? 

Feeling the pit-pat of his heart go faster, he turned the knob. The door went ajar as he stepped inside.

“Christ Joey, you could at least kept the light on.” With a single flick, the lights came to life, illuminating the scene before his eyes.

“What the he-”

Ears perking up, he redirected his attention towards what was coming behind him and turned around. 

“Oh, Henry! You came! And in good timing too,” Joey said, passing him by with a bunch of items at his disposal. “You can help me finish setting this up.”

“And what, pray tell, is _this_ ,” he remarked, gesturing at the chalk circle laid out in front of the two men. “have to do with the studio?”

“This, my dear old friend, can help us save it. Now why don’t you stop putting doubt in my decision and help me place these candles. It has to be right or else the spell won’t work..”

“Wait, hold the freaking phone- did you just say _spell_ ? As in ‘black magic’ _spell?_ As in ‘if you do this wrong, there’ll be a high chance you’ll _die_ ’ **_spell?_ **”

“Yes, Henry. We are all well aware of what a spell is.” Joey huffed, throwing a bucket full of ink onto the circle. “You just don’t know _what_ it would do.”

“Okay O Master of Sorcery, Sage of All Black Arts. Please tell me, your humble servant, what this totally not dangerous spell shall or shall not do?”

The raven haired man looked at his companion and just sighed before taking out a tome from his sack. “It says here that if it’s perfectly cast, it will cause something to come to life.”

“Great, hopefully this will still end up better than Frankenstein’s attempt-”

“ _Shush!_ All we need is a pentagram, candles around the edges, a core substance, and--”

He rolled up his left sleeve and took out a knife. 

“Some blood to finish it off.”

“ _Wait!”_

He stumbled when the brunet rushed towards him, struggling to grab the sharp utensil from his boss’ hands.  
  
“Y-You should reconsider this, Joey. I mean, you’re not dealing with cards here, you’re dealing with your _life!_ You should do this in a less threatening way-”

He rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Henry. I’m not going to cut my palm, just a finger. Now LET GO!”

“NO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!”

“GODDAMN IT FISHER! LET GO OF THE FUCKING KNIF-”

_Slash._

Droplets of blood dripped onto the puddle. But it wasn’t his.

“What did you _do_?”

“I’m sorry! I..I didn’t mean to-“

“Joey? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“H-Henry...It’s _gone_.”

“Gone? What’s gone?”

“T-The cut. I-It’s-“

Without delay, he looked at his shirt, frantic eyes seeking for any indication of harm or injury.

Nothing. 

There was nothing there. There was no slash, no blood leaking through, only just a tear where the cut should be. 

“Huh.”

Then he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

He was falling. 

His eyes were shut, but he knew the sensation of plummeting throughout numerous times in his life. This time however it seemed he was never going to reach the bottom.

But he wasn’t alone.

He could hear them, the constant voices around him. Unfortunately, due to their low tones, he couldn’t make heads or tails about what they were saying.

Then something hit him.

“Ow!”

The sudden sensation of pain jolted him awake, his eyes sprung open to find himself lying on a wooden floor spotted with some sort of black substance…

Curious, he got up and touched the liquid with two fingers of his right hand. It felt smooth and oily on his skin. Ink? 

_Splotch._

His body went rigid at the sudden sound breaking the silence. Yeah, he does not want to stick around to see what that was. 

Heart racing, he clambered towards the exit and into the hallway. He raced down the halls, scouring for anything that could be used as an escape. A hidden doorway, a hole, _anything._

But the halls, these blasted, godforsaken _halls_ kept on going. He felt like a mouse running what is thought to be a maze only for it to dawn on him that it’s actually an endless labyrinth. 

His mind began to spiral into panic as he came across dead end after dead end, never stopping as those heavy footsteps of that...that _thing_ hunting him down started to come closer. And closer.

Until, after coming to yet another dead end, the noise stopped.

But he wasn't alone.

He could hear them, the footsteps approaching him ever so slowly around the corner. 

**"It looks like you've run out of places to hide. So..what are you going to do? Scream? Cry? Beg for mercy? Or are you just going to stand there?"**

**"...Look at me when I'm talking to you. Turn around and face me.**

**Ah, there you are. See what happens when you listen?"**

"What...What are you?"

 **"What am** **_I?_** **"** The horned black beast parroted, their distorted tone sending chills down his spine as their figure began to melt into a smaller form.

 **"I think the correct question you** **sho** uld be asking is.."

"What are _you?"_

Henry froze. "What…?"

"Face it, Hen." The white haired doppelganger urged. "The more you accept it, the easier it's going to be."

"The easier is _what's_ going to b-"

But before he can finish, a burning sensation spread throughout his body. Silent, he looked down to see a black tendril pierced in his stomach.

Trembling, he gazed up at the other him standing before him and continued to stare until he fell and became one with the blood soaked ink around him.

"Now before you wake up, here's a little word of advice," he heard as his vision started to fade. "Don't freak out."


End file.
